Transformation
by SaltDaddyPearl
Summary: The birth of Steven Universe


Rose has watched countless videos of humans giving birth to other humans. She knows that the birth of her son won't be like that and she has to admit that there is a small part of her that is jealous that she won't get to experience that kind of connection with her baby and her partner. But she has made her choice. Made it nine months ago when she decided that she wanted to conceive with Greg.

When she told him that she was pregnant he looked shocked and worried. Asked her what she was feeling and if they needed to take a trip to the clinic. She had laughed and said no, this was what she wanted. That hadn't made him look any less panicked. Though, to his credit he stayed.

She felt a little bad about being dishonest about the whole thing. About deciding this for herself without his input but if she was being truthful this was the least terrible thing she had done in a long while. All of the things she'd done were beginning to catch up with her and made her so very tired. Gems got physically tired after a lot of exertion but this went a lot deeper.

Having a baby is going to be the ultimate sacrifice. She knows this instinctually because this is a thing that has never been done before. She'd be a liar if she said she isn't a little bit scared. She has existed for thousands and thousands of years. What more is there to do? What more can she do to atone for her lies and sins but to give up her form to someone and something so much bigger and better than she is?

When the time comes she can feel it. The change in her and she tries to hide it from them all. Especially Pearl. Poor, delicate Pearl. She's always loved her but she's not sure if she's ever been in love with her. Another check in the box of horrible things she's done in order to do what she feels is right.

She can tell that Greg knows. He's acting different. A little sadder, sticking close to home and not leaving just in case. He asks her if she's going to tell the other gems when she goes into labor and she says no. They've watched too many of their friends disappear before their eyes and she doesn't think it'll be fair for them to watch it again.

He sighs and nods, she can tell he disagrees but doesn't argue with her about it. He rarely does. Maybe that's why she liked him so much because he is easily manipulated and doesn't ask follow up questions.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning her light form begins to shift. It's a subtle stretch and vibration and her formed uterus begins to contract. As gently and quietly as she can, Rose gets out of bed and heads out onto the beach. The sky is blueish purple with shocking orange creeping up along the horizon. Stars are sprinkled dully along the backdrop behind her.

She gasps as the contractions intensify. Tears form in her eyes and cascade down her cheeks as she looks up at the heavens and she knows that this is the last time she'll ever see them consciously through her own vision. Despite it all, she wishes she could have said goodbye to Blue and Yellow one last time. It's funny how even though they treated her so poorly at times she still aches to hold them near. She steps into the on-coming tide and the cold water washes up around her ankles. The end is coming.

"Rose!" She turns and sees Pearl rushing toward her followed closely by Greg. She hadn't wanted this, especially Pearl but she supposed it wasn't plausible to leave a baby all alone on the beach.

"Pearl, go back to the temple," she commands.

"No!" She wails. Pearl has never disobeyed a direct order in her whole existence and this is a little bit surprising.

"Rose, I- I..." She is weeping heavily, watch as her love's light form begins to shimmer and shift.

Things are beginning to grow dark around the edges. "Take care of my son, Pearl. Please?"

She's shaking, leaning against Greg who looks terrified and heartbroken. She nods. "I will."

Greg comes forward and the other gem stumbles a bit. He takes her face and kisses her hard. "I'm gonna miss you."

She can't talk anymore, just kisses him back. A thin hand grasps hers and she squeezes back and allows the sensations to roll over her. She loses consciousness and her form begins to lift off the ground. There is a blinding light and the pair step back, covering their eyes.

When the light recedes a small form begins to drift down and Greg rushes forward to catch it in his arms. A small boy with thick black curls and a large pink gem in his belly comes to a soft landing against him.

"Hi Steven," Greg whispers through tears and kisses his forehead tenderly. "Welcome to the world."

Pearl comes up beside him, sniffling and looks down at the baby boy. She can see the physical attributes of Rose's light form as well as her actual gem and it makes her whole being ache. She has promised to care for him. She knows it won't be easy but she'll try.

She strokes his hair and he coos softly, nestling closer to his dad's chest. Pearl looks at Greg and he at her. They're both at a loss. Enraptured by the sweet babe sleeping away but aching at the loss of the woman they love.

They head back to the temple knowing that at the very least they have this shared moment of love and loss. For now, though, they have other things that need tending to.


End file.
